Silvered Onyx
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Cats always feel insecure ... made them feel secure ... didedikasikan untuk #OwaseraAnthology, prompt 7 (free theme), late post / GureShin / warn: yaoi, werecatAU!


**Disclaimer © Kagami Takaya & Yamato Yamamoto – Owari no Seraph** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning :** kemungkinan ada **Miss typos,** slight **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys Love dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **.** _ **Happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manusia bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk 'sempurna' yang menghuni bumi ini. Disebutkan bahwa ras _werecat_ (manusia-kucing) adalah salah satu ras yang tinggal bersama-sama dengan manusia sejak berabad-abad yang lalu.

Keberadaan mereka tersembunyi dengan baik sebelumnya. Mereka merahasiakan identitas mereka hingga pada suatu masa manusia mengetahui eksistensi para _werecat_ , dan dapat menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Manusia mulai mencintai mereka dan kedua ras yang cukup berbeda ini pun tinggal di bumi dengan harmonis.

Para manusia-kucing memiliki tiga wujud. Wujud pertama adalah wujud kucing atau _cat-form_ , disebut juga _true-form_. Wujud kedua adalah _half-transform_ , biasanya pada wujud ini telinga mereka masih (sudah berubah) menjadi telinga kucing (tergantung dari jenis kucing manakah mereka) dan ekor mereka muncul. Dan yang terakhir adalah _human-form_ , wujud manusia.

Para manusia-kucing memiliki _free-will_ dalam mengendalikan perubahan wujud mereka, tapi terkadang emosi yang berlebih, seperti rasa senang, marah, dan lainnya yang teramat sangat atau begitu intens dapat memicu mereka untuk berubah ke dalam _true-form_.

ooOoOoOoo

Rexa Anne presented

An Owari no Seraph's fanfiction

.

.

.

 **Silvered Onyx**

.

Dedicated for **#OwaseraAnthology** (latepost)

Day 7 : Free Theme ( _WerecatAU! Kuroneko no KareshiAU!_ )

(Ichinose Guren x Hiiragi Shinya)

Ichinose Guren as _Black Panther werecat_

Hiiragi Shinya as _Blue Point Himalayan werecat_

.

ooOoOoOoo

.

.

.

.

.

ooOoOoOoo

 _Cats always feel insecure…_

ooOoOoOoo

.

.

.

.

Dua pria muda itu saling menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam. Sejenak mereka mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas sebelum kembali dalam aktivitas mereka. Pria yang berambut keperakan kemudian mendorong pelan dada pria berambut hitam yang berstatus tunangannya itu.

"Gureen … su-sudah … aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah."

Pria yang bernama lengkap Ichinose Guren itu merengut. "Ayolah, Shinya … sekali saja."

Shinya tergelak. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Tuan Ichinose memilih untuk merengek seperti ini…." Shinya mengecup pipi sang tunangan. Kilatan geli di matanya membuat kerutan di antara kedua alis Guren semakin dalam.

"Apa boleh buat, akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk di sekolah. Lagi pula ini masih setengah tujuh, sekolah baru masuk jam delapan bukan? Harusnya tak masalah."

Shinya menyentil hidung Guren. "Kan sudah kubilang, sekolah akan mengadakan pameran hasil hasta karya anak-anak yang dibuka untuk umum. Jadi, sebagai seorang sensei, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan. Bukannya kau ada _meeting_ jam sepuluh? Bagaimana dengan proposalmu dan—hmmpph!"

Guren tak mau mendengar, yang ia mau adalah kebersamaan dengan sang tunangan, yang selama kurang lebih tiga hari belakangan ini terlalu sibuk mengurus anak-anak siswa kesayangannya di sekolah tempatnya mengajar, Imperial Gakuen.

Berharap saja mereka berdua tak terlambat untuk bekerja pagi itu.

ooOoOoOoo

"Haaah…."

Helaan napas panjang itu membuat Ferid mengerutkan keningnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada laptop di hadapannya untuk melongok kearah rekan kerjanya yang terdengar sedang mengeluh.

"Shinya-sensei? Ada apa? Tak seperti biasanya sampai menghela napas seperti itu."

Iris birunya beralih dari awan-awan di luar jendela pada iris delima Ferid. Senyum khasnya tersungging. "Tidak apa-apa, Ferid-sensei."

Ferid mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. Belum lama mengetik, Ferid kembali melirik rekan yang juga sahabatnya itu. Tatapan penuh tanya dilemparkannya pada pemilik rambut putih keperakan itu, kala didapatinya iris biru Shinya menatap nelangsa ke arahnya. Ferid berhenti mengetik.

"Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Guren sedikit keterlaluan…," ujarnya sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah insting kucingmu lagi."

"Bukan!" Shinya berusaha mengelak dari tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepadanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di atas meja dan dibenamkannya wajahnya ke sana.

Ferid mendekat.

"Kautahu? Kata-katamu itu sangat kontradiksi dengan responmu, Hiiragi Shinya-sensei. Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Setidaknya aku punya waktu sejam untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, sebelum masuk ke kelas 2B dan mengajar geometri. Bagaimana?"

Shinya mengintip dari balik lipatan lengannya. "Baiklah. Ingatkan aku mentraktirmu kopi nanti siang, Ferid."

"Kuterima dengan senang hati. Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Guren dariku. Aku tahu … akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya di kantor bertambah banyak. Apalagi Kureto nii-sama mengangkatnya jadi manajer cabang perusahaan di sini. Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya tampak menjadi sangat rumit. Lalu … dia jadi agresif untuk urusan _itu._ "

"Yah … masalah itu sih tidak bisa dibanding-bandingkan, Shinya." Ferid melipat tangan di dada. "Setiap pasangan memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Tapi … bukannya kalau Guren agresif itu artinya kehidupan seks kalian normal? Ya kan? Dia kucing besar yang langka. Harusnya kau sadari itu, kucing manja!"

 _Tepat sasaran!_

Sebab pernyataan bernada nyanyian dari persona _werecat_ Persia putih dengan maksud menggoda itu membuat pipi Shinya dihiasi warna merah jambu. Shinya memajukan bibirnya dan mendengus. "Himalaya itu kucing yang manis tahu."

Ferid menekan keinginannya untuk tertawa, ia pun menepuk bahu Shinya. "Kautahu? Rasanya kau harus berbicara pada Guren dari hati ke hati, sebab masalah _insecure_ -mu ini cuma bisa diselesaikan bila kalian berdua bicara."

Shinya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ferid menangkap pesan Shinya dari sana. _Memangnya-aku-tak-mencoba-sebelumnya._

"Yah, dicoba lagi saja. Kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana mengendalikan Guren kan? Bukankah tidak baik berburuk sangka? Aku hanya mengingatkan, Shinya."

"Tapi masalahnya instingku selalu benar."

"Nee, nee, Shinya. Kupikir kalian berdua sama-sama stress karena jarang bisa meluangkan waktu bersama kan? Hei, jangan menatapku begitu, aku tidak sedang membela siapa-siapa di sini."

Shinya mendengus. Lagi.

"Nah kan? Aku benar. Mungkin lebih baik kau mundur sebentar dari kesibukan mengurus pameran hasta karya anak-anak dan bersantai sedikit bersama Guren. Yah, kalau tidak, kau yang membuat Guren jadi lebih santai sedikit di rumah."

Pipi Shinya dibakar kalor. "Tapi, waktu pameran sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan persiapannya. Apalagi semua stand belum selesai."

"Kau tidak bekerja seorang diri dalam mempersiapkan pameran itu, Shinya. Masih ada aku, Crowley dan sensei yang lainnya. Kau lupa?" Ferid kembali menepuk bahu Shinya. "Untuk hari ini saja, ambil waktu untuk rileks dan bersenang-senanglah."

Shinya menatap iris merah Ferid dengan saksama, seakan mencari kesungguhan akan pernyataannya barusan.

Ferid tersenyum. "Ayolah, Shinya. Daripada nantinya kau malah kepikiran terus. Kau juga tak akan bisa fokus dalam menyelesaikan persiapan pameran. Selesaikan masalahmu sana! Sudah ya? Aku harus mengajar dulu. Jangan lupa espresso-ku!"

"Eh, tunggu! Ferid!"

Namun Ferid hanya mengerling pada Shinya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang guru menuju ke kelas 2 B. Shinya membereskan buku-buku yang diperlukannya dan mengecek jadwal mengajarnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru dan menuju ke kelasnya.

Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa guru yang baru saja selesai mengajar dan menyapanya di depan ruang guru. Shinya membalas sapaan mereka sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

ooOoOoOoo

"Manajer Ichinose, saya memerlukan tanda tangan anda di seluruh dokumen ini."

Guren melongok dari balik layar laptopnya, nyaris membelalakan matanya saat melihat setumpuk dokumen yang dibawakan oleh Sayuri.

"Lagi?"

"Sebenarnya ini baru seperempatnya, Ichinose-sama. Hiiragi-sama belum bisa menyerahkan sisanya karena kata beliau masih banyak yang harus direvisi."

Guren menahan keinginan untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kakak angkat tunangannya itu memang selalu bisa memompa tekanan darahnya hingga ke level paling tinggi dan membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Tolong letakan saja di atas meja, nanti aku akan menandatanganinya setelah menyelesaikan laporan ini. Ada yang lain?"

Sayuri mengangguk. " _Meeting_ dengan para pemegang saham diundur sampai jam 3 karena pesawat Nona Tepes mengalami _delay_ di Amsterdam."

"Oh, Krul juga akan ikut serta? Baiklah, tolong kau atur dan persiapkan saja semuanya, Sayuri."

"Baik, Ichinose-sama."

Sayuri pun pamit dan kembali ke tempatnya. Guren beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sebab selama hampir 3 jam ia tak mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia menuju ke jendela dan mengamati pemandangan Shibuya dari sana.

Sudah nyaris sebulan sejak pengangkatannya menjadi manajer cabang Moon Demon Company di Shibuya oleh Hiiragi Kureto, sang direktur utama. Namun ada begitu banyak hal yang harus ia bereskan terkait dengan dokumen-dokumen serah terima jabatan serta program kerja yang juga telah menanti untuk ditangani. Guren merasa 24 jam sehari itu tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikan semua itu dan menikmati hidupnya.

Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat jenuh. Namun keinginannya untuk memberikan yang terbaik dan membahagiakan Shinya memecut semangatnya untuk terus bekerja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shinya, Guren cukup sebal dengan telepon dari kantor yang mencegahnya bersenang-senang dengan Shinya tadi pagi.

Padahal cukup sulit memiliki _quality time_ bersama dengan si kucing Himalaya alias lelaki kesayangannya itu. Apalagi Shinya juga cukup sibuk mengajar di Imperial Gakuen. Ditambah lagi sekolah tempat tunangannya bekerja itu kini sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan acara pameran. Shinya jelas akan turut andil dalam acara-acara seperti itu.

Guren menghela napas panjang sebelum melirik pada tumpukan dokumen yang harus dibacanya dengan teliti sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya di lembaran persetujuan tersebut.

Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua dokumen itu sebelum bisa bersenang-senang dengan tunangannya. Guren kembali ke meja kerjanya dan berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu.

'Pokoknya malam ini aku tak akan membiarkan Shinya tidur!' janjinya di dalam hati.

ooOoOoOoo

 _Man proposes, God disposes._

Pada dasarnya hal itu berlaku pada seluruh manusia. Kita merencanakan tapi Tuhan yang menentukan segala sesuatunya. Entahlah rencana manusia itu sejalan dengan kehendak Tuhan. Atau mungkin Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain yang pastinya tidak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapa punsehingga seringkali berlawanan dengan rencana manusia.

Shinya berusaha menahan kantuknya dengan berkali-kali menepuk pipinya agar tetap tersadar. Saat tanpa sengaja kelelahan membawanya terhanyut untuk tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Namun jangankan rencana yang sudah disiapkan Shinya sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi itu terlaksana, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi malah tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Shinya memeriksa kembali ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan atau telepon dari Guren. Namun jangankan menemukan tanda-tanda yang menandakan sang tunangan berusaha menghubunginya, Shinya hanya mendapatkan tampilan biasa dari layar ponselnya.

Shinya melepaskan topangan tangan dari dagunya lalu berdecih pelan. Matanya menatap nelangsa pada hidangan jamuan makan malam yang telah disiapkannya sambil tersenyum miris. Shinya mengaduk-aduk kari dingin yang ada di dalam panci dengan malas. Ia lalu menghela napas dan bangit dari duduknya.

Shinya membawa panci itu kembali ke dapur, lalu meletakkannya ke atas kompor dan memanaskannya. Selagi menunggu kuah saus kari mendidih, Shinya membereskan meja makan. Memindahkan makanan-makanan yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah itu ke wadah kedap udara sebelum menyimpannya ke dalam kulkas.

Desisan dan tutup panci yang bergetar oleh uap akibat dari kuah saus kari yang mendidih, membuat Shinya dengan sigap mematikan kompor. Shinya mengelap sisa saus kari yang tertumpah di badan kompor lalu mencuci peralatan dapur beserta peralatan makan yang kotor. Selesai membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Shinya mematikan lampu tidur dan beranjak ke sofa ruang tamu.

Shinya menghela napas sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan sofa empuk berwarna hitam kecoklatan tersebut. Matanya terpejam, ia pun mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Karena ini bukan kali pertama Guren tidak bisa pulang ke rumah gara-gara lembur.

"Guren … jangan lupa istirahat. Oya-su—"

Shinya tak bisa menyelesaikan gumamannya karena kegelapan telah menarik dan membuainya ke alam mimpi.

Mungkin setengah jam telah berlalu hingga Shinya terlampau larut dalam nyenyaknya alam mimpi, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Guren sibuk mengutak-atik pintu depan dengan kunci yang dimilikinya. Guren melepas sepatunya dan menyusunnya di rak sepatu sebelum mengunci pintu kembali dan menuju ke kamarnya—kamarnya dan Shinya. Namun iris ungunya yang menangkap sosok sang tunangan tertidur di sofa membuatnya mengubah haluan.

Guren meletakan tasnya di atas meja dan menghampiri sosok serupa malaikat itu. Guren membelai pipi dan rambut Shinya. Tanpa sadar Shinya larut ke dalam belaian Guren. Guren menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Shinya dan mengecupnya lembut.

Mungkin karena merasakan kenyamanan yang begitu familiar, insting Shinya tetap bekerja dan itu membuatnya menggelungkan dirinya. Terlena pada sentuhan Guren yang dirindukannya. Membuat Guren mau tak mau tersenyum lalu menggendong Shinya yang masih terlelap ke kamar mereka.

Dibaringkannya Shinya dengan hati-hati ke ranjang mereka dan di selimutinya hingga menutupi lehernya. Namun saat Guren hendak beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi, lengan Shinya lebih dulu menarik dan memerangkap tubuh Guren dalam pelukan. Bergelung manja bersama Guren.

Guren tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Shinya memeluknya. Kebiasaan Shinya saat tidur membuat senyum lagi-lagi mengurva di bibir persona sang panther hitam.

Yah, sepertinya hasrat Guren untuk _bermain_ sepanjang malam bersama Shinya tidak bisa terlaksana malam ini. Menggeser tubuhnya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman bersama Shinya di tengah ranjang, Guren membetulkan selimut mereka dan dalam sekejap ikut terbuai ke alam mimpi bersama Shinya.

ooOoOoOoo

Cahaya yang menyeruak masuk melewati celah-celah tirai jendela membuat sosok malaikat yang sedang tertidur itu menggeliat. Niat awal ingin bergeser, mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk kembali tidur. Apa daya, sepenggal ingatan hari kemarin memberikan semacam gelombang kejut layaknya _defibrillator_ menyapa dada pasien yang mengalami masa kritis untuk menyadarkannya dengan paksa. Membuat persona kucing Himalaya itu terduduk di atas ranjang.

Shinya sedikit linglung. Seingatnya kemarin ia masih duduk di sofa.… Dan dia juga tidak punya penyakit berjalan sambil tidur. Jadi … siapa yang—

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun, Shinya?"

"Gu-ren…."

Guren merapikan dasinya lalu menghampiri Shinya, dalam sekejap sudah melumat bibir Shinya. Keduanya pun terjengkang karena Shinya tak siap menerima serangan Guren. Shinya menikmati ciuman itu hingga wangi yang berbeda menelusup masuk pada indra penciumannya dan membuatnya terusik. Shinya mendorong keras tubuh Guren hingga Guren nyaris terpental dari atas ranjang.

"Shinya?"

Kilatan sengit di iris langit biru itu membuat Guren terperangah. "Shinya? Apa—"

"Apa-apaan baumu itu, Guren?!"

Guren sontak mengernyitkan kening. "Bau apa?"

"Kenapa ada bau Sayuri yang melekat di tubuhmu?"

"Hah?! Kau ini sedang ngelindur ya?"

Tawa sarkatis Shinya menggema di kamar tidur. "Oh, jadi begitu? Selama ini kau tak bisa pulang cepat dengan alasan sibuk mengejar _deadline_. Itu semua hanya karanganmu saja kan? Kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sayuri bukan?"

Guren memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ia masih lelah karena laporan yang menumpuk dan menuntut untuk segera dibereskan. Kurang tidur karena harus lembur. Frustrasi karena hasrat yang tak tersampaikan dan menahan rindu untuk mendekap kucing Himalaya kesayangannya itu. Dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan Shinya yang sedang _moody_?

"Shinya, apa sih isi kepalamu hingga kau pikir aku main gila dengan yang lain? Sekarang katakan padaku dari mana pikiran bodohmu itu berasal?"

Aura peperangan menguar. Baik Guren dan Shinya, keduanya sama-sama terpicu oleh amarah yang tidak mampu dijelaskan dengan logika yang rasional. Insting mengambil alih dalam pengendalian diri.

"Oh, Guren … tidak usah berpura-pura. Sibuk itu hanya alasan kan? Seperti aku tidak tahu saja kau dengan Sayuri sedekat apa!" teriak Shinya sengit.

Guren nyaris menggeram. "Dia hanya sekretarisku. Apa salahnya dekat dengan sekretarismu sendiri? Lagipula kalau bukan karena bantuan Sayuri, aku tidak akan bisa pulang ke rumah semalam dan mungkin harus bermalam di kantor. Seperti kau tidak bersama Ferid dan Crowley saja setiap hari!"

Shinya terhenyak. Tapi lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan yang telah terkepal di samping badan. "Kau menyalahkanku sekarang? Sementara selama ini … aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan menungguimu di rumah? Dan kau pulang-pulang malah menyimpan bau Sayuri di jasmu!"

"Huh?"

Sesuatu sepertinya menimbulkan bunyi _klik_ di kepala Guren. Saraf-saraf dalam otaknya bekerja dengan segera memanggil ingatannya tentang peristiwa semalam. Ya, Sayuri tertidur di mobilnya saat ia bermaksud mengantarkan sekretarisnya itu pulang ke rumahnya. Sayuri tidak bangun-bangun juga meski Guren sudah mengguncangkan tubuh wanita muda itu dengan keras.

Akhirnya, Guren terpaksa menggendong Sayuri hingga ke kamarnya. Untunglah, Mito teman serumah Sayuri, menolong Guren untuk membukakan pintu dan membaringkan Sayuri ke ranjangnya.

"Itu tidak sengaja, Shinya. Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasan apa-apa! Aku benci kau!"

Shinya terkesiap saat iris ungu itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebersit keterkejutan membayang di sana. Shinya mengatupkan bibir, dalam canggung yang menggantung, Shinya juga terkejut akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Tanpa menatap Guren dia lalu menyambar kunci mobil dan melesat ke luar kamar. Meninggalkan Guren yang masih terbengong di sana.

Guren mengacak kesal rambut hitamnya. Tak menyangka kalau jasnya yang kemarin dipakainya akan membawa masalah pagi ini. Guren menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Sejenak matanya terpejam, sebelum kemudian tubuhnya memulai transformasi.

Telinganya berubah dan ekor hitamnya muncul. Kuku-kuku tangan Guren memanjang.

Dalam sekelebat angin, Guren melesat mengejar sang tunangan.

Iris ungu itu menangkap sosok Shinya yang hampir melenggang keluar rumah. "Shinya tunggu!"

Sekejap mata Shinya pun tertangkap.

Guren menarik lengannya dan membalikkan tubuh Shinya. Keras dihempaskannya genggaman Guren itu dan melangkah lagi. Namun Guren tak lantas kehilangan kendali atas Shinya, seketika tubuh Shinya dibenturkan pada dinding dengan keras. Tubuh Shinya terperangkap.

"Ku. Bilang. Tunggu."

Guren sudah menggeram di hadapan wajahnya. Mau tidak mau Shinya gemetar manakala embusan napas Guren menguasai penciumannya.

Kedua netra berbeda warna itu pun bertatapan. Tanpa sadar pupil mata Shinya mengikuti ke mana pupil Guren bergerak, seolah ada daya magnetis yang mematri atensi Shinya hanya pada Guren saja.

"Dengarkan aku, Shinya."

Nada dingin itu membuat Shinya bergidik. Tatapan tajam dari iris ungu itu mampu membuat bulu halus di sekujur tubuh Shinya meremang dan perutnya seolah dihinggapi seribu kupu-kupu. Alarm di kepala Shinya berdering.

"Aku _tidak_ pernah melakukan apa pun yang sedang kautuduhkan padaku. Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu dan tidak menghubungimu sama sekali…," Guren mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Shinya, "tapi bukan berarti aku _menyalahgunakan_ kepercayaan yang telah kauberikan padaku, Shinya. Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Sayuri. Aku atasannya dan dia sekretarisku. Kami menyelesaikan semuanya tadi malam karena mulai hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Karena itu aku yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan mengantarnya pulang. Masa aku tega membiarkannya pulang sendirian tengah malam? Shinya semua ini untukmu. Dan asal kautahu, aku mengajukan cuti hingga akhir bulan."

 _A-Apa? Dia bilang apa?_

Shinya tak mampu melafalkan kata. Kata-kata itu seperti tertelan kembali ke dalam perutnya. Namun Guren bisa dengan jelas menangkap suara hati Shinya. Guren membelai rambut Shinya.

"Semuanya kulakukan untukmu, Shinya. Tak bisakah kaupercaya padaku?"

"…."

Shinya tak mengerti mengapa matanya terasa panas dan mengabur. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Guren tetap menahan dagunya agar Shinya tetap menatap padanya. Likuid bening pun tumpah.

Guren mengecupi sudut-sudut mata Shinya. Menjilatinya. Di belakang tubuh Guren, Shinya bisa melihat ekor hitam itu bergoyang tanda penyesalan. Shinya pun luluh. Menerjang-peluk Guren sembari terisak. Guren menepuk pelan bagian belakang kepala Shinya dan membelai rambut putih keperakan itu dengan sayang.

Hening pun mengisi ruang di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Hingga—

Guren mengecupi pelipis Shinya. Lalu berbisik lirih.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kalimat yang sudah kuucapkan, Shinya. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan ke sekolah hari ini, besok dan seterusnya."

Shinya membelalakan mata dan mendorong tubuh Guren untuk menjauh darinya. Jangankan menjauh, Guren bergeser sesenti pun tidak.

"Ti—hmmpphh!"

Guren sudah membungkam bibir Shinya. Ia melepasnya sesaat untuk beradu pandang dengan Shinya yang menatap takut padanya. Seringainya melengkung.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak', Shinya-sensei. Hari ini biarkan aku mengajarimu bagaimana menghilangkan perasaan tidak aman itu dalam hatimu. Kau harus tahu bagaimana bersikap sebagai kucing Himalaya yang baik, Hiiragi Shinya-sensei. Kau milikku, selamanya milikku."

"Tu-Tunggu! Gu-hmmmph-ren! Hari ini aku ada ra-nnhhh-pat. Aku tidak bisa tidak da-hnngghhh!"

"Sudah kubilang, Shinya. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak'."

Dengan itu Guren menggendong Shinya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mereka. Shinya berusaha meronta, tapi ada daya Guren dalam wujud _half-transform_ -nya lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya yang masih dalam wujud manusianya.

Tubuh Shinya dibanting ke atas ranjang. Mata liar Guren menelanjangi sosok Shinya, memerangkap bak sang panther hitam bertukar pandang dengan mangsanya. Kali ini Shinya lah _mangsa_ itu.

ooOoOoOoo

 _Made them feel secure…_

ooOoOoOoo

.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo, salam kenal. Saya Rexa Anne, author nubie di fandom Owasera, dan ini juga fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga berkenan. Fanfic ini late post dari proyek #AnthologyOwasera. Semoga masih bisa diikutkan.

Maafkan saya terlambat sekali, saya sedang pindahan dan cukup sibuk sampai belum sempat menulis, hanya saja dorongan dan dukungan dari teman-teman saya termasuk kembaran saya yang tersayang membuat saya mampu meyelesaikan fic ini. Mungkin masih jauh dari harapan. Tapi saya berharap bisa meramaikan proyek di fandom ini.

Idenya dari manga yaoi yang cukup 'wow' Kuroneko kareshi the series karya Saeko Aya. Saya sangat menyukai kucing, jadi maafkan saya jadi menistai GureShin dengan mengubah mereka menjadi _werecat_. Tapi percayalah, Guren dalam wujud half-transform itu seksi lho~ jangan lupakan Shinya yang sudah unyu sedari dulu. Hehehe.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa.

Sign out, Rexa


End file.
